hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Lunar Temple
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Dialogue from each floor has been omitted for now. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This area is found between the Heart of the Volcano and Mysterious Lush Forest areas. This can only be accessible after completing Heart of the Volcano. Floors 01. Twilight Path * AP Cost: 7pt * Exp: +7 * Steps: 89 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Vanguard of the North, Purple Bat, Nurse Droid, Tome 02. Twilight Path * AP Cost: 7pt * Exp: +7 * Steps: 89 * Reward: Relic x1 * Drops: Vanguard of the North, Purple Bat, Mech Racer, 03. Twilight Square * AP Cost: 7pt * Exp: +7 * Steps: 95 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Vanguard of the North, Centaurides, Mech Racer, 04. Nightfall Path * AP Cost: 7pt * Exp: +7 * Steps: 95 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Shrine Priestess, Centaurides, Mech Racer, Tome: Traveler's Path 05. Nightfall Path * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: 83 * Reward: Relic x1 * Drops: Shrine Priestess, Centaurides, Skull Ogretron, Tome: Traveller's Path 06. Nightfall Shrine * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: 83 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Shrine Priestess, Healing Mink, Skull Ogretron, Tome: Traveler's Path 07. Starlight Path * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: 08. Starlight Path * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: 89 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Novice Dragon Knight, Healing Mink, Nurse Droid, Tome: 09. Starlight Shrine * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: 89 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: 10. Eventide Corridor * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: 89 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: 11. Eventude Corridor * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: 89 * Reward: AP Potion (L) x1 * Drops: Vanguard of the North, Purple Bat, Mech Racer, Tome: Traveller's Path 12. Eventide Rest * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: 95 * Reward: Golden Egg + x1 * Drops: Vanguard of the North, Centaurides, Mech Racer, Relic, Tome: Traveller's Path 13. Celestial Passage * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: 89 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Shrine Priestess, Centaurides, Mech Racer, Relic, Tome: Traveller's Path 14. Celestial Passage * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: 89 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Shrine Priestess, Centaurides, Skull Ogretron, Relic, Tome: Traveler's Path 15. Celestial Sanctuary * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: +8 * Steps: 95 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Shrine Priestess, Healing Mink, Skull Ogretron, Relic, Tome: Traveler's Path Useful facts Completing the collection of all 6 Relic treasures rewards you with your choice of Mattea, Evil Shaman (A), Elegant Harpy (A), or Magic Golem (A). Category:Areas